


excerpts of my heart

by moonwalker116 (mikararinna)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, based on the last episode of cyzj, lapslock, soft boyfriends, supportive junhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/moonwalker116
Summary: if he looked ahead then there was a road full of thorns, but at the end of it was a garden filled with blooming flowers and standing beautifully among it was wen junhui.





	excerpts of my heart

"you guys look like you're attending a wedding," zhennan commented as he eyed the two males up and down. minghao was busy fixing his bowtie and junhui was occupied staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

 

"don't we look good?" junhui said, fixing the crease on his shirt collar. "we're probably those rude guests who steal the spotlight from the groom."

 

"rather than being the guests, you guys look like the ones being wedded." zhennan said. 

 

minghao looked up. the hand on his bowtie was left on pause. "we look like the ones being wedded?" he asked. 

 

"yeah," zhennan answered. "like a couple. you guys look good together. you should marry each other."

 

"what?" junhui stammered, standing up straight. "you're being ridiculous."

 

"i'm being serious." zhennan countered. "you guys really look good together."

 

"everyone, standby." the director said, announcing that the show was starting soon. 

 

zhennan left the waiting room soon after most probably going over to bother jiacheng somewhere backstage. he was nervous, minghao could tell. but the younger's ego will eat him up then let him admit it. it was only them now in the room, the stylists was running around doing last minute checks on their outfits and the staffs was busy making sure everything was fine for the livestream. junhui stared at minghao through the mirror they were standing in front of, minghao staring back at him. 

 

"we do look good together don't we?" junhui commented, noting the contrast between his white shirt and coat  along with minghao's white shirt and black suit. 

 

they do look like a nice couple. like they were getting ready, minutes away from being wedded to each other. it was a nice thought. minghao chuckled. he slung an arm around junhui's shoulder and pulled him closer. when he was sure everyone else in the room was busy doing something else, he left a quick peck on junhui's cheek. 

 

"silly kitten," minghao mumbled. "we've been dating for so long and now only you realized that we look good together?"

 

junhui couldn't help but smile. he stared at their reflection through the mirror, liking the way they fit each other. "wen junhui, xu minghao, please standby. we have ten more minutes." one of the staffs said, snapping them out from their trance. 

 

they bowed their head at the staff, acknowledging him before he ran off the settle some other things. "you should go and find ma boqian. there might be things you guys wanna discuss before the actual performance." junhui said, doing a final check on his look in the mirror. 

 

minghao hummed softly. "i think we're good. i'm feeling confident you know?" he said. 

 

"well don't be too confident. we don't know how the results would change." junhui reminded him. 

 

"i don't mind about the results anymore." minghao said, garnering junhui's full attention towards him. 

 

"you don't?" junhui asked. 

 

minghao shook his head. "i feel like i've done everything you know. the reason we join this show was because we wanted to challenge ourselves right? and i think we did just that. maybe even more than that. you could say, i'm satisfied regardless if i made it to the top 2 spot. right now i just want to go home and make more wonderful contents for carats."

 

junhui smiled, understanding what minghao meant. although he did have regrets, not being able to perform on the very last stage despite making it to the top 3. but that was okay. he did everything he could and junhui thought that he finally found the music in him through this show. it was a great experience although stressful and challenging. but he learnt a lot of things, so he was grateful.

 

"well either way, you still need to give your all in this performance." junhui said, turning towards minghao. he cupped the younger's cheek, lightly patting it with his hand. "i didn't give up my spot for nothing. do well, alright baby? i'll cheer you on."

 

minghao smiled, leaving a feathery kiss on junhui's palm. "thanks. and don't worry, i will."

 

junhui returned the smile. he leaned forward, kissing the corner of minghao's lips. "i love you. goodluck." he whispered. 

 

"you too," minghao said before they removed themselves from each other. they exited the waiting room; junhui took a right turn where the mc area will be. minghao to the left where the contestants area was, getting ready to compete for the both of them. 

 

 

 

"and we will now announced the results of the second performance today." today's mc, aya announced. "the partners who receive the lowest vote will automatically be eliminated, meanwhile the two partners with the highest vote shall proceed for the third and final stage of the show."

 

minghao stood there, ma boqian beside him. he could feel the other fidgeting nervously. of course, that was something natural. he himself was having trouble breathing, his heart thumping nervously. they had established that whatever results came through, they would accept it, but that didn't make it any less easier. 

 

"and the results are out..!" aya said. 

 

minghao looked up at the screen, the words flashing one by one and- ah, that was expected. they lost unfortunately. minghao had expected that after getting third place for three times. it was a pity too, the difference between his team and zhennan's was only two points. he had expected it but he still had that sunken feeling in his guts. 

 

he went around and hugged the rest of them. congratulating jiacheng, eric, zhennan and samuel. maybe this was karma because he rejected samuel twice when the younger chose him to be his partner. but that would be stupid of him to think so. maybe it just wasn't his luck. 

 

in the corner of his eyes he could see junhui shuffling from where he stood at the mc area. junhui wanted to come over to him, minghao could tell. it was just their natural instinct. junhui was the one who comforted him after the whole jony j incident; he was the one who always try to stand beside minghao during the results announcement; and minghao was the one who hold onto junhui's hand so tightly when he gave up his top 3 spot in the previous episode. it was their natural instinct to be there when the other needed support the most. and minghao could mask his feelings in front of the camera for all he wanted to, but junhui could tell that deep down he was having mixed feeling. 

 

"can xu minghao and ma boqian give a little speech regarding their eliminations." the voice of the mc ringing in his in-ear snapped minghao from his thought. he stepped forward, managing a smile when carats continuously chanted his name. 

 

"thank you everyone." he started. "to me, the rankings didn't matter anymore because chao yin zhan ji had already given me various opportunity to work with great people. it's thanks to this show that i could learn new things and re-discover music in a different way. though the show has end but to me it's only the beginning. please remember we still have our group seventeen and thanks to all the beautiful carat for your support throughout this show." he said, voicing out his thoughts. because he knew that was his true feelings. 

 

when minghao finished his speech, he couldn't help but smile wider at carats' continuous chants of his name and seventeen. it was a beautiful feeling.

 

he felt a figure nearing him and when he looked over, junhui was already standing beside him, an arm wrapped around minghao's waist. junhui briefly hugged him, it was a loose hug but the feeling was reciprocate. 

 

"you did well love," junhui whispered in korean. minghao could tell that junhui wanted to keep the words a secret to only them and to avoid any prying ears if he spoke in their native language. 

 

there was a sense of pride in him. a feeling of full happiness when junhui said that, his arm still loosely wrapped around minghao's waist. he was so caught in a daze that he didn't listen in on ma boqian's speech until the latter mentioned about their fandom name and minghao gave a meek nod at that. 

 

"i love you," junhui whispered hurriedly as soon as ma boqian ended his speech and he rushed back to the mc's area. minghao sighed inwardly, feeling the tiredness from all his previous practice finally sinking in. there was roughly an hour left to the show. he could do this. 

 

"minghao, i think jun has something to say to you." fu longfei said, catching everyone's attention. 

 

minghao looked over the mc's stage area. junhui's eyes was glassy like he was about to cry. this idiot, minghao thought to himself. i'm the one being eliminated so why the hell is he crying?

 

"i think jun is about to cry." the mc teased. 

 

junhui laughed dryly and shook his head. "no it's not that. i acknowledge what minghao said. everything he said was true. this is not the end for us, it's only the beginning so everyone please look forward. fighting!"

 

minghao smiled, saluting over junhui's words. the mc teased about how junhui was about to cry again but her words was drown over the fans cheers. the show then resumed it's streaming with the final contestants. this time, minghao sat at the waiting area, watching the others' performances instead of performing. 

 

 

 

 

"you're staying back for the after party right?" samuel whispered to minghao when they were backstage. the korean words almost seemed foreign to minghao. 

 

the show was over now; the winners were announced as samuel and zhennan. minghao almost envy the two youngest of the show. they were so young, so many potential left to uncover and so much more for them to show. but nevertheless minghao was proud of them. he had seen zhennan grew so much, ever since the both of them were just trainees to meeting again in chao yin zhan ji. performance after performance, zhennan just prove himself a talented young male, a star in the making. 

 

as for samuel, minghao could say he was equally proud of him as he was of zhennan. they didn't know each other for long. the only information minghao ever got about samuel was that he was part of the original seventeen line-up and he was a dear younger brother to his current members. but through the course of these few weeks they had film the show, samuel had grown closer to him as if they had known each other for all of samuel's childhood. sometimes it felt like minghao knew samuel better than junhui ever did. 

 

minghao felt honoured to be seen as samuel's role model even though the younger was shown to be even more experienced in dancing than minghao was. but he still adore samuel. maybe some time in the future, when they have the chance, minghao will finally collaborate with him. 

 

"of course muel," minghao replied to him. he smiled softly, ruffling samuel's hair. 

 

samuel looked like he was slightly annoyed at having his hair messed up by minghao like a little kid but that still didn't hide the excitement in his eyes. his face had literally brightened up when minghao confirmed that they will be staying for awhile longer. it made him looked cuter, a little bit younger, looking more like his age then the usual stoic face he had. 

 

"samuel come over!" zhennan called over to him. they were about to take a commemorative photo of the winners to post online. samuel gave minghao one last look ― something that said he would stick around him at the after party ― before he rushed over to zhennan. 

 

minghao looked over at the two of them, smiling to himself. the backstage was back to it's chaotic stage just like before they started the show. but it was more mild now, more controlled as the staff went around saying their thanks, taking commemorative photos for the media and reminding everyone of the after party that was being held in around half an hour.  

 

while everyone was busy congratulating each other, minghao stood there, reviewing his schedule for the next months or so. the show was over now, so that was one thing off his schedule. there was seventeen's ongoing world tour, they will continuously board and exit the airplanes for the next few weeks. there was the early year-end stages preparation going on. he also needed to mentally prepare himself in case their company threw in a hasty comeback through all that mess. maybe he could ask jihoon hyung to help him produce a new song in between all those. oh, he still needed to call the other members later to tell them about the results. he forgot that he promised them that he would do so. 

 

"hey beautiful," junhui greeted as he shuffled beside him. "you're overthinking again."  

 

"i'm not," minghao retorted. 

 

junhui snorted. "babe, we've been dating for so long now. do you really think i don't know you after all these time?" he said. 

 

minghao stayed quiet, looking over at their friends goofing around in one corner. they were getting ready to move on to the dining area for the after party. "i like to think that you don't," minghao mumbled softly. 

 

junhui smiled. he grasped minghao's hand with his, interlocking their fingers together. "let's go to the after party?" he asked. 

 

"after that, let's go back to our hotel. call the members and tell them the end results. but if you're tired then maybe we'll just ask our manager to do that for us then we should go to bed, maybe cuddle a little bit." junhui paused. 

 

"okay, maybe cuddle a whole lot. tomorrow morning we'll wake up, get ready and take the afternoon flight to japan. we'll go back to the others and continue our activities as seventeen members. maybe while we're touring we can write songs for ourselves with jihoon and bumzu hyung's help. if we like the songs we wrote then maybe we can release it. maybe we can ask the company to make us a sub-unit."

 

"wait, are you being serious?" minghao cut him off. "you say that i overthink but you go out of your way to plan ahead of us. will the company even debut us as sub-unit?"

 

"i don't see why not." junhui answered. "we perform so well i think it's what we deserve at least."

 

"but personally, do you want to?" minghao asked. "debut in a subunit with me?" 

 

"if it's you then i want to do everything." junhui answered. 

 

minghao scrunched his nose in mild disgust, playfully smacking junhui's chest. "you cheeseball," he muttered to himself. 

 

"i'm proud of you haohao," junhui said. "i really am."

 

minghao smiled as he faced the elder, pressing a quick kiss on his lips. "and i'm proud of you too feifei." he told junhui. 

 

"should we go now?" he asked, holding junhui's hand tightly with his. the hand was warm and comforting, a constant weight to pull him back to the ground. junhui nodded his head and together they walk ahead, towards an unknown future for the both of them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> cyzj ruined me ;-;   
> twitter: @hyungwonhyukkie
> 
>  
> 
> mini-rant!!  
> i've been watching cyzj since the 1st episode because of junhao and gained so much love for the other participants as well. not only did all of them performed very well on each episode but i could see how much they improve with every stage. it's a pity minghao didn't make it to the top 2 and yanan couldn't perform with jun for the finals. but i believe that they really showed a new side of them in this show. i hope yanan gets better soon <3 and that pledis will give minghao and jun more chances to shine and showcase their talents (a chinaline subunit please TT) other than that, i think samuel and zhennan also really deserve the first place spot. they're young but they're very, very talented. so i won't say i'm too sad about the end results but i still think it was a shame that junhao didn't made it. but!! i'm still so proud of them and they did so, so well especially considering how much they've been through individually in the show. i feel like among all the contestant, they really had it the hardest. so yes!! i'm happy for junhao and i hope they release all the cover songs they did throughout the show :D
> 
> \- i think the saddest part in the show is that samuel got rejected twice by minghao lmao  
> \-- also, junhao participated in cyzj (which was organized by peps*) for 3 whole months but ended up doing a coca co** cf instead lmao i find it so funny  
> \--- ok but they really looked like they were getting married on that day


End file.
